


Absent Friends

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Christmas the survivors of Atlantis gather together and remember absent friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2of7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2of7).



Rodney squawked as his backside was pinched.

"Sheppard!" he glared at his lover.

John smiled. "What?". Tried to look innocent. "I didn't do anything." He glanced around the table for support, smiling at the fond laughter from their friends.

Rodney placed the last dish on the table, bent and gave John a quick kiss.

They always gathered at Christmas, those who'd served on Atlantis. This year it was John and his turn to play host.

It was pleasant to catch up but also bittersweet. So few of them left now.

He raised his glass in a toast. "To absent friends."


End file.
